1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid level detection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Determining liquid levels in containers and in outside environments is an activity that is frequently performed. For example, chemistry experiments regularly involve mixing liquid chemicals in varying amounts. Accuracy in measuring the amounts of such liquid chemicals is extremely important. As another example, in a medical setting, it may be necessary to determine whether the liquid level in an intravenous container has reached a threshold line and needs refill or replacement. As to measuring liquid levels in outside environments, a common example is that related to determining the water level in a river or reservoir for flood control. That is, it may be necessary to determine the water level in a river or reservoir to facilitate flood control management.
There are two main techniques that are employed to determine liquid levels. One such technique involves visual observation, such as comparing the level of a liquid to graduation markings on a test tube, or comparing the level of water in a river to water level markings on a column of a bridge. The other technique involves the use of water level meters that employ buoys, pressure, or ultrasound.
However, there are several disadvantages to such conventional techniques in determining liquid levels as follows:
1. Visual observation is often inaccurate as a result of human error and inexperience. Furthermore, when measurements are conducted outside, it is inconvenient and may even be dangerous to dispatch personnel to flood-prone areas during a storm, typhoon, etc.
2. With respect to conventional equipment used outdoors to automatically detect water levels, installation and calibration of such equipment, which may be quite large, are not easy.
3. The conventional equipment used in outdoor settings is typically placed in contact with water. This not only leads to slow degradation of the equipment due to such constant contact with water, in flooding situations, the equipment may even be damaged as a result of being subjected to the forces generated by fast-flowing waters.